


Вы сбились с курса, капитан

by fandom Stan and Barnes (fandom_All_Avengers), kirikokun



Series: Stan and Barnes 2018 || 5lvl - Мини [2]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Drinking, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom%20Stan%20and%20Barnes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun
Summary: Джек уже давно перестал замечать жадные взгляды в спину, перестал как-то реагировать.





	Вы сбились с курса, капитан

Джек уже давно перестал замечать жадные взгляды в спину, перестал как-то реагировать, гордо вскидывать подбородок, искоса стрелять глазами, выискивая очередного восторженного воздыхателя. Он слишком устал от вспышек фотокамер, маниакального блеска в чужих глазах, устал быть на виду даже тогда, когда сил ни на что больше не оставалось. В армии было всё намного проще и понятнее, там ты только то, что есть на самом деле, без блестящей шелухи фамилии, за тебя говорят винтовка и меткий выстрел.  
  
Вот только каждый раз приходилось возвращаться в Шайло. И Джек будто с головой окунался в гниющее болото человеческого подобострастного заискивающего внимания.  
  
Он закрывал глаза, отсчитывал до десяти, нервно теребя запонки, растягивал губы в дежурной улыбке и выходил в свет, нырял во всё это сияющее дерьмо, кем-то опрометчиво названное высшим обществом.  
  
Вокруг королевской семьи всегда было многолюдно, и если первое время Джека даже радовали внимание и вседозволенность, которые дарила его фамилия, то сейчас он уже не испытывал кайфа, засаживая очередной красотке в темноте чилаута, лапая любые понравившиеся сиськи прямо на танцполе, не тянулся к наркотикам: раньше дарившие эйфорию, короткий полёт в бездну на собственных крыльях, сейчас они приносили только жесточайшую мигрень и неприятный, какой-то химический привкус во рту.  
  
А потому он и не заметил сразу ещё один взгляд в спину, такой же голодный и горячий, но в то же время отчаянно тоскливый.  
  
Джек не привык оглядываться.  
  
Чтобы получить кого-то или что-то, ему не надо было даже вставать с низкого дивана, лишь правильно улыбнуться уголками губ, согласно опустить ресницы, и новая жертва оказывается у ног, целует носок ботинка, заискивающе заглядывает в глаза, готовая абсолютно на всё, лишь бы принц не отрывал от неё взгляда, а там, глядишь, и что серьёзнее обломиться может.  
  
Но Шепарда он не хотел, даже не думал в его сторону, довольствуясь доступными девочками и мальчиками. Вот только Давид сам слишком часто попадался на глаза, молча смотрел полными вселенской неизбывной грусти глазами и чего-то слишком явно ждал. Джек не любил гадать, пытаясь читать мысли, не любил ковыряться в чужих душах, да и сам карманный любимец Сайласа в нём вызывал скорее волну раздражённого недоумения, чем хоть какого-то интереса. Но Шепард всегда оказывался рядом в не самые лучшие моменты. И продолжал смотреть.  
  
— Джек, он такой милый, — радовалась Мишель, надеясь, что наконец-то встретила достойного человека, который не пытался добраться до короны через её трусы.  
  
— Милый, — рассеянно хмыкал Джек и тут же забывал и о милом Шепарде, и о влюблённой Мишель.  
  
У него и так было достаточно забот, думать ещё и о наивности сестры совершенно не хотелось. Не то чтобы Джек так уж совсем не верил людям вокруг, но да — не верил. Слишком часто сталкиваясь с чужой расчетливостью, он уже и не надеялся найти что-то действительно настоящее, и Мишель со своей любовью, восторженным слепым обожанием с каждым днём только сильнее раздражала, бередя в душе что-то давно позабытое, запрятанное от посторонних глаз.  
  
— Майор.  
  
Вздрогнув от неожиданности, Джека зашипел, стряхивая с кителя капли пролитого бурбона.  
  
— Капитан, не могли бы вы не подкрадываться ко мне со спины? В другой раз в моих руках может оказаться не стакан, — пристально глянув на смутившегося Шепарда, протянул Джек и, сделав ещё глоток, усмехнулся. — И что же вы не веселитесь? Это ваш праздник.  
  
— Я не привык к таким мероприятиям, — покраснел тот, глянул из-за плеча на распахнутые двери в главную парадную залу. — Я простой человек, не привыкший к такому…  
  
— Блеску? — подсказал Джек, отсалютовал ему почти пустым стаканом. — Я рад, что тут мы с вами весьма единодушны. Вам здесь не место, капитан Шепард, — пояснил он в ответ на недоумение Давида, развернулся, намереваясь уйти к себе. Слишком уж наскучили ему и этот праздник, и этот нечаянный герой.  
  
— Майор… — попытался остановить его Давид.  
  
— Что ещё вам нужно, капитан? — явственно чувствуя, что закипает, как можно более нейтрально спросил Джек.  
  
— Я хочу…  
  
— Хотите? — перебил он Давида. — Вы хотите что-то ещё? На вас китель с моего плеча, хоть и искусно ушитый портным, должность, которой я добивался треть жизни, вы заняли моё место подле короля, практически влезли в мою семью! Чего ещё вы желаете?  
  
Но ответа не последовало, да и Джек, выговорившись, окинул взглядом ссутулившуюся фигуру национального героя и вышел, с трудом удержав руку, чтобу не швырнуть стаканом в его опущённую голову.  
  
Думал ли Джек, что будет потом? Остынет ли в прессе интерес к новому королевскому любимцу? Быстро ли Сайлас наиграется и выкинет мальчишку под колёса военной машины? Или Шепард сам вляпается где-нибудь по незнанию и наивности так, что отмываться придётся потом со всей тщательностью? Нет, на всё вопросы — нет. Джек не думал, не хотел, не желал думать о ком-то ещё, особенно сейчас, когда собственная жизнь летела к дьяволу с такой скоростью, что при попытке изменить хоть что-то или отпрыгнуть в сторону он как минимум мог свернуть себе шею.  
  
Показное презрительное безразличие отца, кабинетная должность, обязанность прятать самого себя, прикрываясь чужими ожиданиями, невеста, которую он не хотел, любовник, который хотел слишком многого, и алкоголь как единственное действительно верное успокоительное — всё это корёжило, выворачивало наизнанку любые его желания и устремления. Джек никогда не считал себя хорошим человеком, вот только и отъявленным мерзавцем, каковым его считали слишком многие, не был никогда. Он любил свою семью, отчасти любил Джозефа и в то же время был совершенно, кромешно одинок.  
  
— Майор Бенджамин! — всё чаще и чаще раздавалось за спиной. Шепард возникал из ниоткуда, появлялся на улицах, в клубах, на лестнице дворца, в коридоре зала Совета. — Я хочу с вами поговорить.  
  
— А я нет, — неизменно отвечал Джек, снова получая в спину тот самый жаркий, жадно-тоскливый взгляд, который игнорировать получалось всё сложнее с каждым разом.  
  
Джек привык, что его хотят, привык к слепому обожанию и преследователям, решившим что именно он или она — тот самый один-единственный, с которым принцу будет действительно хорошо. Но Шепард бесил больше всех.  
  
— Майор.  
  
Джек зажмурился. Вот именно сейчас он не готов был никого видеть и чтобы хоть кто-то видел его таким убитым, раздавленным, готовым совершить что-то настолько сумасшедшее и необдуманное, что на трезвую голову он бы только у виска покрутил.  
  
— Что вам, капитан? — глухо спросил Джек, не оборачиваясь.  
  
У него даже стоять ровно сил никаких не было, а уж вести праздные разговоры с этим олухом царя небесного и подавно.  
  
— Вам плохо, Ваше Высочество, — ответил Давид, вдруг оказавшись невозможно близко, сдавил плечо Джека, подхватил под локоть. — Вам не стоит столько пить.  
  
Поморщившись, Джек попытался вырвать руку из неожиданно жёсткой хватки, но только потерял равновесие и чуть не растянулся посреди подземной парковки.  
  
— Тебя спросить забыл, — буркнул он, всё же облокачиваясь на подставленный локоть.  
  
— Я помогу вам добраться домой.  
  
Шепард не спрашивал, не заискивал перед Джеком, как все остальные. Он только смотрел. Даже сейчас, когда вывалять принца в грязи ничего не стоило, он помогал молча: помог дойти до лифта, придержал дверь пентхауса, усадил в глубокое кресло и принёс аспирин и стакан воды.  
  
— Лучше бы выпить налил, — поморщился Джек, но лекарство выпил. Откинулся на спинку кресла, расслабляясь. — Что вам надо? — спросил, вновь стараясь вернуться к официальному тону разговора.  
  
— Мне нужен ты… вы, принц.  
  
Джек вскинулся, взглянул на мнущегося у кресла «героя» и пьяно расхохотался.  
  
— В каком смысле — нужен? Я тебе не трофейная сабля и не медалька, которую можно положить на видное место.  
  
— Я знаю, знаю… — вздохнул Давид, нервным движением чесанул волосы на затылке. — И не знаю одновременно, но смотрю и взгляда оторвать не могу. — Он осел на колени рядом с креслом, коснулся пальцами ладони Джека. — Бешусь, видя кого-то рядом с вами, ненавижу всех их.  
  
— Что, и член мне сосать согласишься, позволишь себя трахать не только Сайласу? — хохотнул Джек, брезгливо отдергивая руку.  
  
— Соглашусь! — горячо ответил Давид, прижался грудью к коленям Джека, подался вперёд, прижимаясь щекой к паху принца. — На что угодно соглашусь!  
  
Джек окаменел, не мог двинуться с места, вдохнуть полной грудью, задыхаясь от накатывающей, словно штормовые волны, злости, слепой ярости, смывающей все остатки благоразумия.  
  
— Пошёл вон, капитан! — зашипел он сквозь зубы, дёрнул Шепарда за шкирку, отрывая от своих брюк. — Убирайся и чтобы я больше тебя никогда не видел рядом с моей семьёй!  
  
— Что? — растерянно спросил Шепард, плюхнувшись на задницу. — Если это из-за Мишель…  
  
— Пошёл вон! — заорал, не помня себя от ярости, Джек.  
  
Сначала Джозеф с его странной выходной с видеообращением, способным не только разрушить мир Джека, но и убить его, если информация каким-то образом просочится в прессу. Потом самоубийство, хотя надо быть последним дураком, чтобы поверить в то, что Роза не приложила к этому руку, а теперь это — герой Гильбоа, ставленник самого короля, на коленях, раскрывший рот, готовый проглотить что угодно, лишь бы… Джек поморщился.  
  
— Вы явно сбились с курса, капитан, раз решили, что такой как вы вообще способен заинтересовать меня. Убирайтесь, пока я ещё способен забыть вашу идиотскую выходку.  
  
— Но, мой принц…  
  
— Пошёл вон, я сказал.  
  
А вот к такому жизнь Джека явно не готовила. Весь мир радостно летел в бездну, вся его жизнь рассыпалась красивым бисером, оставляя в руках лишь несколько ярких бусин, от которых не было никакого толку.  
  
— Капитан, — протянул Джек, снова устроившись в кресле.  
  
Он понимал, что мог бы использовать Шепарда, мог вертеть им как пожелает, навсегда вывести из игры. Но несмотря на сложившееся о нём при дворе мнение, Джек не был мерзавцем, как его отец, и дураком тоже не был, а потому решил забыть сегодняшний вечер, списать на алкогольный бред, потому что шестое чувство прямо-таки орало, призывая не лезть ещё и в это дерьмо.  
  
И не прогадал.  
  
Мир продолжал рушиться, табуретка под ногами Джека — раскачиваться, а Шепард — смотреть в спину.  
  
Суд, стеклянные от горя и непонимания глаза Давида, злость Джека на самого себя, правда… приказ о расстреле, боль, унижение от того, кто только на это и способен, выстрел, ярко-красная кровь на светлом паркете, крепкая хватка на плече и ожидание благодарности в глазах.  
  
— Вы явно сбились с курса, капитан. Свободны, — усмехнулся Джек, поправляя корону.  
  
Ему без надобности чужие легенды и символы, не нужны вышедшие в тираж герои. Джек выстоял сам, не испугался внезапно воскрешения отца, вовремя отдав приказы, чтобы этого избежать в любом случае, хотя так не хотелось мараться в крови. Теперь никаких взглядов в спину, никакой лжи и выедающей душу бессильной злости. Он сам и щит, и меч. Теперь ему глядят только в глаза.


End file.
